Carrier Strike Forces of Manticore
"Help yourselves everybody, there's no fighter escorts!" '-Bomber Ace Brenno Gruber, during the Battle of Arvo, 2270-' Overview Whilst the pilots of the Commonwealth remain one of the backbone forces for large scale operations all across nation's most intricate locations, there can be no doubt that the naval crews, warships and even spacecrafts they pilot are not less important than what they accomplish as a whole. Carrier Task Forces - Or just Carrier Groups - are one of the most important additions for Task Force Manticore and the Commonwealth navy; they not only prove to be a critical asset against enemy fleet incursions during long-lasting engagements in space, but they also prove to be one of the most morale-raising sights after the larger Battleships or Dreadnoughts of the fleet. Following several doctrines proposed by the Admiralty (With high regards to the Combined Arms Doctrine and the Ace in the Hole Tactic), the Carriers and Light Carriers of the fleet function to maintain the balance between defense and offense in the battle they participate in. Point defense systems allow for the interception of slow incoming light-armoured targets, whilst bombers can act as a vanguard for larger scale operations in battle, proven to be deadly when picking off enemy vessels cut from the main battlelines. These two capabilities, with a somewhat limited - But present - self-defence formation, haven proven to be the correct formula for 'aerial' combat in the void of battle. As one grand cooperative group of warriors, all members of the Carrier Task Forces work around the clock to provide better results for greater victories of their nation, if not also to maintain healthy competitiveness against other more prestigious Carrier Groups. Captains, officers, cadets, shipwrights, sailors, repairman, pilots and many others compose one strengthened Carrier Task Force, running on 100% strength during active service for their country. Beginning service after the Battle of Tyntregal, in 2259, these fighter-based carriers would only receive more praise during the passing of time, with more and more victories being racked up for individual carriers in the force, and more advantageous positions being granted for the Eastern Colossus in its drive for political and military dominance over the Eastern portion of the Galaxy. Crafts of the Line Naturally, the ships composing the many Carrier Groups maintain a healthy amount of crafts capable of multiple assignments, as the nature of the situation changes over time. Here are some of the most notable fighters, bombers and overall designs comprised in Carrier Task Forces of the Commonwealth: A-17 'Republican' Fighter-Bomber ('Streltsy' Void Variant) Main article: A-17 'Republican' Fighter-Bomber Being the first major functional aircraft to function as both a fighter and an attacker, the A-17 holds a solid spot for its usability in the vast hangars in the Carriers of Task Force Manticore. Although not usually attributed as a star fighter, the Republican 'Streltsy' (As its space variant became to be known as) was commissioned and remained in active service until 2292, being used for a total of 21 years in CSV Faust alone during its career. Though sluggish when comparison to future designs within the fleet (More details present in the main article), the A-17 still maintained great armour and weaponry, along with an overall stable flight system and a simple enough learning curve for recruits not to blow themselves up immediately after takeoff. Being one of the most recognisable designs of its time, the Republican, along with the Streltsy, were never spared during bloody encounters, something that gave the engineers working on these crafts both experience and newer knowledge on what to improve upon the newer models to come. Apart from some engine overhauls and weaponry reshaping, the Streltsy variant of the A-17 maintained itself off nicely enough to provide the fleet with many victories before their own weaknesses could appear; like a flying tank, it proved both a blessing for allies and a fearsome foe for enemies of the Commonwealth. F-163 'Cossack' Interceptor Coming as an official preparation for the escalating conflict known as the Seven Month's War, the Cossack Fleet Interceptor maintained the important role as defender of the battlefleet; whatever small-sized crafts or weapons thrown at Manticore would be the first priority of these squadrons, as they frantically worked to stop impending attacks all across the battlefield they took part in. Though produced in small numbers and limited only to space actions with close support, the F-163 continued with the concept of speed above all else rather than a more balanced approach, making this craft capable to compete even with the fastest of the torpedoes of its time, even when outgunned, outranged and overwhelmed. The company behind the development of the vehicle, Moroz Orbital Foundries, oversaw what they understood to be a good counterbalance to the Streltsy; ever so slow and bulky during a larger fight. With much approval from some high figures of the Pilot's Corps, like the very stern Veronika Bashirovka herself, the design gained much recognition despite its previously unpopular of inventor for the project, and became quickly implemented, as a possible fight with the Biluan Navy became more real by the day. Being fast and maneuverable, though fragile and underpowered, the Cossack still took a critical role during several battles before more advanced designs overtook the innovative concept. Being harder to pilot also brought some disabilities, mostly being those the increase of piloting hours in training before actual combat, raising upkeep costs considerably during recruitment drives and retraining of forces considered out of shape. * Designed In: 2287 * Designed By: Moroz Orbital Foundries * Manufacturer: Curacao Shipyards * Number Constructed: 11,000 * Weight: 9,2 Tonnes (9.279Kg, or 20.457lbs without load) * Length: 27M * Height: 5M * Width: 25M * Crew: 1 * Armour: 40mm (4cm) Durantium Plating * Shielding: Talos-class Singular Shield generator * Armaments: 2x 18mm Wing-mounted Laser Cannons, 2x PD Mounted Flak Gunpod * Speed (In Space): 190km/s * Speed (In Atmosphere): 7km/s * Main Roles: Interception / Point Defense Fighter A-30 'Ulan' Fighter Taking the original role of the aging A-17 Streltsy as an offensive fighter, the A-30 'Ulan' became the supportive craft responsible for defensive and offensive operations in the void. Tasked with eliminating approaching bombers previously unharmed by the point defense systems within the fleet, the crafts more sturdier and heavier characteristics are key for a continuous engagement with these larger scaled vessels, being able to take much more than damage than the Cossack whilst still maintaining a flyable structure to land, be repaired, and thrown into action once again. The Ulan is also the best option for leading escort missions for Commonwealth's own Bomber/Corvette incursions, either exceeding at driving away the attacking enemy force, or swarming the enemies long before they could ever reach the true strike fleet of Manticore. Being also an exclusive build for the Commonwealth's Armed Forces, the Ulan takes part primarily in fleet engagements and maneuvers, but can still be deployed for limited service in the atmosphere of certain worlds. After taking part in planetary confrontations on Battle of Thrus-Sanguur and the Battle of Frishac, however, the Ulans were mostly kept as carrier fighters to both prevent further losses and capture of crafts for Yaanari testing. These fighters were mostly outdated when the A-53 'Liberator' came to be commissioned in the Carrier Forces. The highly regarded design, however, only became as acclaimed as it did after several upgrades and improvements to future variants after being incorporated into Manticore. The weapon systems was revamped after the war against the Biluan Mind, to fit better for greater offensive capabilities, and the countermeasures were increased out of fear from Yaanari fast-moving missile defenses before conflict blew up in 2296. The highly regarded A-30 only received more fame when Admiral Satayesh Ibrahim's daughter, Erika Ibrahim, reached the highest tally of the nation with the craft, making herself and her Ulan, the Hellstorm III, the most notorious force of the fighter squadrons in the Southeastern Galactic Sector. Serving for decades in Task Force Manticore, the A-30 Ulan became, throughout its long-lasting career, one of the most competent fighters of its time. * Designed In: 2286 * Designed By: Saarinen Group (Arvo Section) * Manufacturer: Curacao Shipyards * Number Constructed: 14,000 * Weight: 9,4 Tonnes (9.423Kg, or 20.770lbs without load) * Length: 29M * Height: 8M * Width: 24M * Crew: 1 * Armour: 70mm (7cm) Durantium Plating * Shielding: Holmgang-class Singular shield generator * Armaments: Twin Velite 50mm Laser Cannons, 4x Fragmentation Plasma AA missiles, (Alternated between) 2x 'Glowstone' PD Mounted Laser Miniguns * Speed (In Space): 160km/s * Speed (In Atmosphere): 5km/s * Main Roles: Air Superiority / Fleet Escort BT-01 'Mamluk' Attack Bomber Although the old concept of bomber aircraft was never truly adopted by the commonwealth military, many still classify heavy-hitting space crafts as bombers or variants of the kind. The BT-01 'Mamluk', although disregarded technically as bomber, performs roles of attack and disruption of enemy fleets and naval forces before and during an all-out engagement. Sturdy enough to sustain few heavy hits, but undefended if intercepted by enemy fighters, the Mamluks present in the fleet depend heavily on escorts or AA supports of nearby naval warships of the force. Many concepts tried to innovate and redesign the BT-01 to sustain itself better in direct confrontation with the foe, yet every single attempt met a unsuccessful fate, let it be for money shortage, performance risks or even public opinion, especially after the Battle of Voice. Larger than most, yet still sustaining only one active pilot, the Mamluks may be undefended and slow, but they pay off their setbacks once in direct contact with its target. Arranging a 200mm Laser Cannon (Originally mounted for Trinity Siege Tanks) and several placeholders for additional rockets, torpedoes or bombs, the BT-01 is capable of very destructive attack runs and even greater concentrated attacks; either against larger warships or dug in ground targets as a whole. Additionally, for its time, the Mamluk Attack Bomber operated with one of the most A.I. systems the technology could provide, increasing not only overall effectiveness, but also the survivability ratios of pilots during combat. Curiously, similar designs of Stardust Transport LTD. have replicated the Mamluks' boxy-shaped mainframe for their own operations; this time, instead of military uses, for civilian transportation of goods and several low-cost materials owned privately by several interstellar corporations throughout the Galaxy. In the end, the B-01 Mamluk, although still plagued by many flaws and disabilities, if piloted and utilized strategically, can prove to be a relentless force against its many enemies found in the engagements it participates upon. * Designed In: 2287 * Designed By: Stardust Transport LTD. (New Valin Section) * Manufacturer: Curacao Shipyards * Number Constructed: 25,000 * Weight: 15 Tonnes (15.514Kg, or 34.203lbs without load) * Length: 40M * Height: 11M * Width: 31M * Crew: 1 * Armour: 90mm (9cm) Durantium Plating * Shielding: Holmgang-class Singular shield generator * Armaments: 200mm Trinity-class Siege Laser, 4x to 6x "Sentinel" Anti Personnel HE Bomb, 2x "Lumos" AP Singularity Torpedoes, 256x Molotov High Velocity Unguided Rockets * Speed (In Space): 110km/s * Speed (In Atmosphere): 2km/s * Main Roles: Tactical Support / Naval Attack / Close Air Support A-53 'Liberator' Strike Fighter Main article: A-53 'Liberator' Strike Fighter Spearheading the charge for the incorporation of Unbidden technology in the Commonwealth, the A-53 stands as the most important addition to Task Force Manticore of that decade, commissioned for active service and support in Carrier operations in 2320 and beyond for the complete span of the Ancestral War. With the arrival of the 24th. Century, the Liberator replaced most crafts inside the fleet now unsuitable for modern standards in the void. From the green cities of New Earth, to the underground metropolis of Ortus, the A-53 is recognised as one of the most revolutionary inventions for the Armed Forces of the Commonwealth, one that could ensure victory against the Empire and the Unbidden alike in times of need. The naval version of the A-53 saw little modifications to adapt on void and carrier ambients. It was the most present sight in the Battle of Aasha apart from Imperial fighters, proving to be an enormous threat, even when outnumbered severely by enemy forces. It also fought in the Battle of New Earth, proving once in for all its superiority against the Imperial foe in the field of battle. The role of Air superiority, along with escorting and limited ground support can be attributed to these crafts, further enhancing their abilities to multitask when needed. The I.A.I. system became uniform after the Liberator, and remained extremely important during confrontations against other fighters. If any more costly to be constructed, the A-53 certainly paid off after its career, remaining one memorable fighter, amongst a sea of important designs. Ships of the Line Now, with the fighters, bombers and naval crafts of the fleet covered to detailed extents, it comes to attention the actual spaceships that house these fast-movers and incorporate the naval aspect of the Carrier Groups within Manticore; the Faust-class Light Carriers and Nidira-class Carriers. With their own unique and specialities, these are the overviews and specifications of the respective ship classes, as well as individual honourable mentions: Faust-class Light Carrier Being the first to officially brand the new class of Space Carriers, the Faust-class Light Carriers are small (From a technical viewpoint) capital ships specialised in support of the battlefleet. These vessels were also the first to be specifically built for the carrier role, exceeding at naval void dominance, but lacking severely at self-defence and self-sustaining capabilities in firefights; Fausts are reliable, yet dependable for fleet incursions. They were firstly introduced into Manticore directly after the Battle of Tyntregal, in 2259, to then be incorporated as one of most common sights in the fleet in the future. The Light Carriers have, historically, proven to serve both as a cheaper alternative for Commonwealth politicians in need for fleet expansions, and as a flexible way for patrolling and support for the Admirals of the navy. Receiving military honours all the way from Voice, to Thrus-Sanguur, through Aasha and New Earth alike, most of the elite pilots from Task Force Manticore house their squadrons in these smaller, yet faster, warships for better management. Apart from lighter screening ships - Like Akula Corvettes -, the Faust-class is also one of the most produced frame in history, composing hundreds of exemplaries throughout the active production lifespan of the design. Amongst the most famous and respected vessels and crews, the CSV Faust, CSV Dio, CSV Enterprise, CSV Iwo Jima, CSV Chen Yao, CSV Josean, CSV Katana and CSV Ser Lancelot stand out as greatest and most recognised as warships of the class; most of these, however, would not survive long enough to be formally decommissioned in peacetime or with any proper ceremony. By 2350, most of these ships were still acting in main frontline duties, despite the advances in technology and development of the Nidira-class Carriers. Recognisable and prestigious, it is one fine addition towards the navy of humanity and the Commonwealth as a whole. Ship Characteristics Fausts are Light carriers capable of both fleet operations and lone patrols within the Commonwealth’s borders. They are commonly used in offensive roles, though they are always being kept behind due to its natural lack of actual firepower and armour. They are considered capital vessels, even when their armour, tonnage and combat losses say otherwise statistically. * Length: 1.2 Kilometres * Height: 240 Metres * Width: 210 Metres Slim and long, the class is more comparable to regular-sized Cruisers within Task Force Manticore than anything else. The Faust-class upholds a regular Nikos-class shield generator, capable of sustaining prolonged fire during an unfocused confrontation but nothing much directed than that. A single meter of armour is the maximum found amongst the hull of the warship, which depends much more on its speed than actual defenses for survival. Still quicker than capital ships, the class can dodge unfavorable fights even before it ever occurred, flexibilizing tactics and allowing for more elastic defenses and patrol efforts. Crew * 600 Deckers, sailors and shipwrights. * 50 CMC Triggers. * 300 Utility Automated systems and robots. * 150 Manticore Marines. Main defensive force of the warship. * 350 Pilots and Repairmen. Propulsion * 1x Mk. IV ‘Valkyrie’ Plasma Engine. * 4x Octavia-class Auxiliary Engines. * 1x P-L Wormhole FTL Modulator Engine. The system that allows for Faster than Light traversing throughout systems. Still naturally experimental and unsafe when damaged, it also leaves many questions when utilized in emergency jumps before total cooldown, being one of many quirks present within space locomotion and jumping. * 1x 8-Core ‘Ancalagon’ Antimatter Reactor. Being isolated from other sections and armoured with the finest materials, the Reactor powers everything; from engines of small fighters to defensive guns and electrical systems of the vessel. Being singular and therefore larger comes with a con however; as it is prone to enormous explosions once in complete meltdown stage, infamously leaving few survivors to tell the tales of the old vessel. Additional Support Systems & Equipment Cramped and grayer than most, the class is still a living, breathing community, with several levels housing pilots, sailors and officers alike. Life, although not as hard as one within Akula Corvettes, is still nevertheless very tough for everyday manoeuvres and combat simulations on the crew. Pilots receive everyday briefings when in peacetime and then double that when in warfare or when nearing combat. The rest maintain a combination of vigilance and encouragement for the flyboys going for sorties; ever so ready to receive them in their ranks once more. * 1x Main Artificial Gravity Generator. * 4x 300*100 Metres Main Hangar Bays. * 12x 50*60 Metres Squadron Interception Bays. * 5x 22*18 Metres Medical Bay (Spread by every hangar section and level of the ship). * 1420 Crew Quarters. * 3*6 Metres Captain’s Quarter. * 105*20 Metres Command Bridge. * 2x 180*70 Metres Storage Space. * 250 AL-58 Laser Rifles (Spread by crew, amongst defensive forces within the warship). * 100 AL-60 Laser Rifles (Exclusive for Manticore Marine forces). 60 Months worth of food and other maintenance supplies. Weaponry & Aircraft Apart from small-sized laser cannons and defense-oriented Point Defense (PD) weaponry, the light carriers of the Faust class compose of very little in ways of offensive firepower. It holds well against missile attacks though, relying heavily on PD defenses to destroy or detain any slow-paced attack force; let it be an incoming explosive charge or a swarm of enemy space-crafts against itself. The main powerhouse of the warship, however, lies amongst the multiple hangar bays of the main structure, forming, in average, around 100 to 170 crafts when in full load, those of which carrying enough maintenance for extensive repairs and upgrades for several incursions in battle. Although not powerful enough on its own, the escort provided by the crafts within a Faust are enough to protect itself, smaller civilians and even a greater part of the battlefleet as a whole. * 12x 76cm Twin ‘Velite’ PD Laser Turrets - Bulk of defensive armament amongst the Light Carrier’s superstructure. The Velite Laser Turrets are capable of engaging most enemy targets, but fairs much better when fulfilling their roles of Point Defense, proving as a great force against missiles, above all else. * 1x 90cm Sachsen-type Antimatter Missile Launcher Battery - Installed as a countermeasure against incoming smaller screening warships, the Antimatter missiles within the core command structure acts mostly as the largest and deadliest barrage weapon, also possessing the longest range when in contact with enemies of the vessel. The Sachsen-type Launcher has also functionalities for ground support and limited Point Defense uses, though lacks the actual targeting usage for effective bombardment. * 1x 46cm Shenyang-2-type Automatic Railgun Cannon - The Shenyang-2 is perhaps the last line of defense of Faust carriers. The fast firing automatic nature of the weapon allows for greater armour breakthrough, yet sacrifices long-range fire capacity of the Railgun. * 140x Republican Fighter-crafts (2262 Composition) * 30x Cossack Interceptors-crafts (2305 Composition) * 30x Ulan Fighter-crafts (2305 Composition) * 60x Mamluk Bomber-crafts (2305 Composition) * 170x Liberator Fighter-crafts (2330 Composition) Nidira-class Fleet Carrier Being the true approach on a large and consistent space carrier design, the Nidira-class of warships remain to date as the Commonwealth’s largest carrier class and support ship in Manticore and later the Entente. Named in reference to events conducted by the infamous being known as Light - During the Scorching of Nidira -, the class upholds great firepower to combat against all kinds of threats, that being, even extradimensional ones, yet still lacks some severe protection on its main hull against concentrated fire. The class has been in operation since 2315, when it first left design projects, and has since been extensively used as a heavier fleet carrier against the Unbidden primarily, also serving as a replacement for the aging Archon-class Heavy Dreadnought when launched. Nidira Carriers have been present with Manticore from the first engagements against the Invader threat, but also took part in the Battle of Aasha and Battle of New Earth, as well as the final campaign against the Unbidden, after the Ancestral War’s destructive conclusion in 2329. Being obviously more expensive than the Faust lighter draft, little more than dozens of these warships were ever constructed for service with Task Manticore, though similarly exported designs have been built to various degrees throughout the Entente’s many governments and military naval forces. Likewise the previous carriers of the navy, the Nidiras house several hangars, landing bays and piloting grounds for pilots of all kinds to operate efficiently without complications. Differently than Faust Light Carriers, however, the air crews and pilots of the warship in the class are much more inexperienced and green than their smaller counterparts. Elite squadrons, though created within a Nidira-class Carrier, often head out to Fausts once a new batch of recruits appears for their own tour of combat, creating a system that values organization and efficiency, rather than scattered command groups. In 2350, the ships remain in reserve as the Commonwealth stands in peace. They were - At first - drawn up to be much smaller, but with Unbidden restraint and government pressure, the design became much tougher and expensive. Some battle-hardened vessels remain known as: CSV Ra’Targass, CSV Xant Ovoc and CSV Ata’Virsch, which survived or were instrumental during several campaigns of the Commonwealth during the Third Era. Similar classes of carriers, such as the Sondrithan Nira Aztan-class, or the Alir Vurl-Qallid-class, were also built to some limited extent for the Galactic Entente’s navy. In another mention, the Nidira-class of Carriers also were the ones to house Curacao’s Air Defense Wing and Kosciuszko Squadron during the Ancestral War, having a critical role during the major battles of the conflict. Ship Characteristics Used mostly in defensive and rearguard support, the Nidiras are capital ships both in tonnage and actual size, boasting one of the largest silhouettes within Manticore’s watch. The doctrine of distant bombardment is also used when needed, but the lack of Point Defense within the vessel leaves it vulnerable to all kinds of missile fire. * Length: 2.7 Kilometres * Height: 870 Metres * Width: 945 Metres Apart from speed, something which comes lacking, even with upgraded extradimensional propulsion systems later own the years, the craft is very capable defensively on it’s own. Nidiras compose a Schrödinger-class shield generator, capable of deflecting blows even from the powerful Wraith of Fulaz, defeated by the Commonwealth in first years of the Troubles. Three to Four metres act as surrounding armour for the Fleet Carriers of Manticore, but several layers also cover the grounds of the internal structuring of the warship for better management of citadels and weak spots. Nevertheless, these ships still follow a heavy company of escorts, having Akulas and Hussars as a class useful for protection. Crew * 1400 Deckers, sailors and shipwrights. * 200 CMC Triggers. * 800 Utility Automated systems and robots. * 230 Manticore Marines. * 1200 Pilots and Repairmen. Propulsion * 2x Mk. VII ‘Daymio’ Intermodulator-Plasma Engine. * 12x Ulimov-class Auxiliary Engines. * 1x R-D Wormhole FTL Modulator Engine. * 1x 12-Core ‘Frishac’ Extradimensional Reactors. Additional Support Systems & Equipment More spacious and comfortable than their counterparts, these Carriers reach an extraordinary amount of crew numbers for its intended roles in space. In some occasions (Mainly variants used by the Entente), these crafts can also act as a large transport, that being either for ground troops or military equipment and materials for regions in need of reinforcements. The class can house an entire wing of aircraft, and is sure to be a living legend of the statement 'Propulsed Air Stronghold' as many have begun to recall it; being, in various circumstances, a hard fortress to take down on direct contact. * 1x Main Artificial Gravity Generator. * 6x 400*200 Metres Main Hangar Bays. * 20x 80*90 Metres Squadron Interception Bays. * 10x 22*18 Metres Medical Bay (Spread by every hangar section and level of the ship). * 3100 Crew Quarters. * 10*8 Metres Captain’s Quarter. * 72*50 Metres Command Bridge. * 2x 180*70 Metres Storage Space. * 400 AL-58 Laser Rifles (Spread by crew, amongst defensive forces within the warship). * 200 AL-60 Laser Rifles (Exclusive for Manticore Marine forces). 60 Months worth of food and other maintenance supplies. Weaponry & Aircraft Able to stand out on their own, the Nidiras are behemoths when it comes to raw firepower. Holding a variety of diverse weaponry, each of them are complementary, with Coilguns - For an example -, opening a way for missiles, and Disruptors signalling pathways for strike crafts to make their own moves. Its lack of Point Defense is remedied by a presence of Faust-class Light Carriers, and with a somewhat reasonable amount of escorting ships, a Carrier Group with such magnitude can certainly pack one of the biggest punches within the Armed Forces on its own. * 4x High-Impact KPL 'Kumano' Coilguns -''' Using extremely fast kinetic fire technology, the Coilgun provides long distance fire against armoured and shielded targets able to cause serious damage for the Carrier Group in question, ignoring much of the shield for its size, and the armour for its speed. The KPL version, installed from 2323 onwards, is also known for being able to launch projectiles at FTL speeds, making it deadly against most enemies of the class. * '40x 110cm to 220cm Quantum Missile Batteries -' Launching a blinding barrage of high-explosive detonators at nearby enemies, the batteries are the primary armament of the class, apart from the spacecrafts themselves. When combined, the strike is said to cause enough to heavily damage or even disable a Osiris-class sized Battlecruiser, making it a serious threat against the most daring of foes. * '4x X-L 'Senegal' Large Phase Disruptors -' Serving as an extension of the electronic hacking sections of the warship. These four superweapons work in cooperation with Electronic Attack Cruisers to disrupt fleet operations from the enemy side of s battle. They are key in the field of informational warfare, and can be decisive when commanders choose where to deploy their embarked squadrons in a battle. * '''100x Cossack Interceptors-crafts (2315 Composition) * 100x Ulan Fighter-crafts (2315 Composition) * 200x Mamluk Bomber-crafts (2315 Composition) * 580x Liberator Fighter-crafts (2330 Composition) Category:Commonwealth Category:Commonwealth's Arsenal Category:Combat Unit Category:Vehicles Category:Fighters Category:Navy Category:Spacecraft